


One Two Step-上

by Beast_L



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beast_L/pseuds/Beast_L
Summary: 一步一步，BamBam发现自己对金有谦的肖想全部成了真。
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Kim Yugyeom, 斑谦
Kudos: 11





	One Two Step-上

BamBam一直都觉得金有谦的脖子特别好看。  
金有谦很白，又很瘦，BamBam甚至能够清楚地看到他脖子上那雪白的皮肤下青绿色的血管纹路，肌肉线条分明，让他想要摸上去好好梳理肌肤纹理，最好是将嘴唇贴上去，沿着脆弱的血管一点一点吻下来，不留印子，就只是想要把热得发烫的唇贴上去降一降温。  
平日里他没少干过上手的事儿，哪怕是在镜头前，他也可以面不改色地伸出手，抚过金有谦的脖颈，沿着漂亮的下颚线滑到金有谦的下巴上，略微有些轻佻地轻轻挑起，然后收回手，假装自己看不见金有谦有些责怪的眼神，然后将目光投回到镜头，仿佛他刚刚什么也没做过，心思却是早就飘到了九霄云外，回味着刚刚指尖的触感。  
BamBam的大拇指摩挲着自己的唇，发现自己热得更加难以忍受，下意识皱起了眉，心里难免有些急躁。  
于是他决定将视线下移，不再注视金有谦的脖颈。  
却落在金有谦那线条明显的锁骨上，在虚空的想象中，他抱住近在咫尺的金有谦，张开嘴一口咬上去，他能够感觉到柔软的皮肤下坚硬的骨，稍稍用力磨磨牙，就能够清晰地感受到金有谦皮与骨的鲜活，想要狠狠咬下去，想要品尝到属于金有谦的鲜血的滋味——金有谦实在是甜得过分了，不知道他的血是不是也带了巧克力奶昔那一般的甜味，那能够盖住血的腥味的甜——然后松开嘴，看着雪白的肌肤上慢慢慢慢溢出来的血珠，必定会是一番美景，但他舍不得，他怕一用力金有谦便会奶着嗓音委屈地告诉他“疼”，他舍不得金有谦疼，舍不得金有谦流血，舍不得看到金有谦红眼眶，于是他只能轻轻地含着金有谦那一小块皮肤，轻轻地、轻轻地吮吸，留下一个很快就会退去的痕迹，这个痕迹甚至不能称之为吻痕。  
想象中粉红色的颜色印在金有谦那精致的锁骨上的画面，让BamBam想起金有谦偶尔红了眼眶的模样。  
金有谦很少哭，在镜头前、在粉丝面前几乎不哭，哭得最凶最让人印象深刻的就是他们的第一次隐藏摄像机的时候，金有谦哭得整张脸通红，整个人委屈得像是一只无缘无故被主人训斥的大狗狗，恨不得缩起来缩成一团让人好好哄一哄抱一抱。  
但是在镜头看不到的地方，在粉丝不知道的地方，金有谦会偷偷地、偷偷地藏起来，不让任何人看见，哭得打嗝，哭得整个人发抖，但他就是不出声。BamBam有一次撞见过，金有谦那时正蹲在角落里哭，不知道BamBam就在他身后，他缩起肩膀，双手交叠捂着自己的嘴，硬生生把自己逼到了喘不过气的地步，才松开手，仰起头想要呼吸空气，却因为哭泣一口气梗在了胸腔，打出了一个哭嗝，他吓得赶紧又捂住了自己的嘴，却再也压不住呜咽声，奶音与哭腔的重叠让BamBam觉得自己在目睹一个委屈的孩子的哭泣。BamBam看得心疼，却不敢贸然上前安慰，他知道金有谦自尊心有多强，既然是不愿意被他人看见的哭泣，那BamBam此刻去安慰他便就是自作多情，还会伤了金有谦的心。  
那时候的他决定小心翼翼、安安静静地，在不惊扰金有谦的情况下退出去，但是却不小心提到了门框，他看着金有谦整个人抖了一下，慢慢地回过头看他，白白净净的脸上满是泪痕，眼眶红红的，借用最俗套的比喻——像一只兔子。他心疼，又抱歉，却不知道该开口说什么。  
但金有谦开口唤他，盈着哭腔的奶音抖着颤喊他的名字，刚说完“Bam”便开始打哭嗝，让BamBam手足无措，除了走过去在金有谦面前蹲下来他没有任何别的选择。可金有谦对着他张开了双臂，向他撒娇要抱。于是他们有了一个充斥着泪水咸味的温暖的拥抱。  
金有谦太懂事了。  
BamBam知道，关于为什么金有谦平时几乎不哭想哭了就一个人躲起来，因为金有谦太懂事了，这个在爱与温暖的包围下成长起来的大男孩儿清楚地知晓家人与哥哥们对他的关心与宠爱，他舍不得他们为他担心，于是实在是难过得扛不住了才躲起来哭，哭完整理好自己，再用更加平和的心态去与家人与哥哥们交流他遇到的无法解决的困难。  
自那之后金有谦想哭的时候就不躲着他了。金有谦不大哭大闹，只是委屈地撅着嘴，眼泪盈满了漂亮的双眼，刚流出来就会被抹掉，也不哭很久，很快他就可以整理好自己的心情，BamBam从来不需要开口劝慰，他需要做的只是陪在金有谦旁边，温柔地拥抱金有谦，揉一揉金有谦的软发，他也想要给金有谦一个温柔的吻，落在金有谦的额头、眉心、眼睛、鼻尖、嘴唇。  
但他不能够。  
他晃晃脑袋，将记忆中金有谦红着眼眶的漂亮脸蛋从自己的脑海中驱逐出去，睁开眼睛时他的视线便已经落在了金有谦的前胸。金有谦的胸肌练得很漂亮，不是那种凶狠过头的肌肉线条，又不是平平淡淡什么也没有的白面，配上金有谦的脸毫无违和感。  
BamBam不是没有摸过，除了手感很不错他也不能给出其他的反馈，他又不能说他不止想摸还想捏还想亲吻还想舔舐还想啃咬对吧，那太像一个变态了。  
慌乱之中他的视线再次下移，扫视着金有谦那包裹在黑色紧身裤里的双腿，笔直笔直，腿形好看得很，让他克制不住地想象那双腿夹紧他的腰的模样。  
BamBam狠狠咬了咬自己的嘴唇，尝试着让自己清醒一些，可是金有谦就在自己面前，他几乎要控制不住自己。  
金有谦转过身去了，于是他走过去，从金有谦的背后抱住了金有谦。  
“嗯？Bam？怎么了吗？”  
BamBam摇摇头，将脸贴在金有谦的脖颈上，软软的头发蹭着金有谦的脖子和侧脸。  
金有谦被他的动作弄得发笑。  
“BamBam，你是不是喜欢我呀？”  
金有谦似笑非笑的脸在他眼前放大。

BamBam睁开眼睛，他躺在床上，这是他家里。  
金有谦已经醒了，正坐着滑手机，见他醒了扔了手机就凑到他面前问，“BamBam你还记得昨天晚上发生什么了吗？”  
bamBam揉着疼到炸裂的脑袋皱着眉打量金有谦。  
金有谦还套着昨天的白衬衫，但这件白衬衫早就已经被揉得皱巴巴的了，很显然金有谦只是临时套一下，扣子都没怎么好好扣，这让BamBam轻轻松松地看到了金有谦锁骨上的牙痕和红肿的乳头，没有多加思考，BamBam便将手摸向了金有谦的腿。  
金有谦没有拍开他的手，放任他的手在自己的大腿上滑动，继续往上摸的时候BamBam发现金有谦甚至都没有穿内裤，他毫无阻碍地捏上了金有谦的臀。  
“你不记得了？”金有谦又凑得近了些，直视着他的双眼。  
BamBam这才发现金有谦眼睛周围红红的，像是哭过了。  
BamBam不得不承认，他的确什么都不记得了，不明白为什么他和金有谦以一个这么暧昧到糟糕的方式躺在同一张床上，不明白为什么金有谦看起来像是哭过了、像是被人狠狠疼爱过了，不明白为什么他赤身裸体而金有谦除了临时衬衫之外什么也没穿，更不明白为什么金有谦对他的性骚扰行为表示容忍。  
但BamBam能够猜到。  
昨天他们俩都喝多了，这是典型的酒后乱性。  
他不说话，只是真真切切地吻上了他肖想了许久的双唇，伸出舌头轻轻地舔，金有谦张开嘴唇勾着他的舌头往自己的嘴里引。  
BamBam能够感受到——  
关于金有谦和他自己都勃起了这件事情。

-TBC-


End file.
